wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish
Obtaining A Wish can sometimes be granted by a friendly Djinni after rubbing a lamp, zapping a Wand of Wishing or dipping (throwing) coins into a fountain. A lamp containing a Djinni will bear the message "The oil seems to last forever". It is a good strategy to identify all lamps as even cursed ones can grant wishes as long as they are blessed to the Blessed or Uncursed status (by a priest or holy water) and the message "The oil seems to last forever" when identified. Blessed lamps containing a Djinni are not guaranteed to grant a wish, they may simply thank you for freeing them instead. Wishes granted by Djinni are granted immediately and dropped at your feet. Fountain wishing will ask the player how many coins they would like to spend. If the amount of coins spent is less than the value of the item the message "Not for that much money you don't" will appear and the wish will not be granted. If enough money to cover the cost of the item is spent, the message "You wonder if anyone gets what they wish for," will appear instead. The player has a few chances to get it right. If the wish is granted, the item will appear later in the game. Wish formatting Wishing for an item not in the game will result in an error and another try. After the second try, a warning is given, "Be careful what you wish for." Three wrong wishes will cause the wish to fail. Format: # [blessed|''cursed''] [immutable|other prefix modifiers?] [enchantment +3] of item (pluralized or not) Example: 3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers Order is important! +3 blessed silver dragon scale mail will not work, because the enchantment and dweomery are in the wrong order! *quantity: You can wish for a maximum of 3. Wishing for more results in 3. You may only wish for one of a Legendary item such as Excalibur since they are unique. Wishing for extras is recommended when possible, for spares or to sell to shopkeepers. *dweomer: Wishing for blessed is recommended. *prefix modifiers: **immutable This provides fire, rot, and rust proofing but does not prevent armor from being improved with Enchant Armor scrolls. *suffix modifiers in parentheticals: **large This provides large size armor and clothing that the barbarian and vandal may wear. **preserved *enchantment: You may wish for enchantments up to +3. Wishing for a higher enchantment results in +3. It's unclear which modifiers, and how many, can be applied to which items. It's confirmed that "blessed immutable" works after the quantity and before the enchantment value on a weapon, i.e. "3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers". Common Wishes *3 blessed immutable +3 silver Dragon Scale Mail (impenetrable did not work for me, immutable did, blessed magic lamp android 1.2) *3 blessed +3 silver Dragon Scale Mail (large, immutable) will work for Barbarians and Vandals. *3 blessed impenetrable Amulet of Life Saving *3 blessed impenetrable Potion of Gain Level *3 blessed impenetrable +3 Gauntlets of Dexterity *3 blessed immutable +3 Gauntlets of Dexterity (large size) -- worked for me, while "impenetrable" did not. Nor did "Gauntlet of Dexterity'" the 's' seems needed. Android 1.2 *3 blessed impenetrable +3 Speed boots *3 blessed impenetrable Spellbook of Identify *3 blessed impenetrable Scroll of Charging *3 blessed impenetrable Scroll of Enchant Armour (note the non-US spelling!) *Power (grants you a significant amount of permanent mana) *Health (grants you a significant amount of permanent health) *1000000000 Experience (doesn't grant that much exp, but it does give you lots) *3 blessed impenetrable Potion of Gain Ability *3 blessed impenetrable +3 Red Hot Poker (these are REALLY good weapons that actively burn the armor off of your enemies, and hit hard and fast) *3 blessed impenetrable +3 Ornate Robe *+3 blessed impenetrable Excalibur *+3 blessed Phoenix Feathers Fountain Wish Costs Go to any fountain, choose "Dip" and select a number of coins to dip in. if no water nymph shows up, you'll get a wish interface. Type your wish (check the table below to know what you can wish for). 3 possible outcomes : *"You wonder if wishes come true" >> SUCCESS. Your wish has been created and lies somewhere in the dungeon, but where ?? *"Not likely for a mere " >> FAIL. You did not offer enough for your wish. You should have another try though (4 trys?). Note that once you dipped an amount of coins, you can not have them back. *"Even legends do not speak of " >> FAIL. you did not spell correctly your wish, better chek the wiki. General Assumptions : *price for 1 item = price for 3 items >>> always wish for 3 (even if you don't need 3) *wish price does not seem related to vendor price *Type of fountain (blue, red, yellow), Character stats : has no effect on wish prices NB : 3BI+3 means "3 blessed immutable +3" Category:Strategy Category:Info Needed